Kitty Kitty Bang Bang
by FyreOpal25
Summary: A blond has been turned into a cat chimera. It's not Ed...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't think anyone has done this before. If they have, I haven't seen it. If you do know of anyone that has had this strange idea, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just torture 'em.

Roy Mustang walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He shivered. _What the fuck am I supposed to do? They did not cover this situation in officer's training!_

_Four hours earlier_

"Colonel Mustang, sir, we have received a report that a 'strange animal' has been seen in a residential area about three miles from here. The report indicates that it may in fact be a chimera." First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye looked at her commanding officer. "We have orders to go to the area and capture the animal."

"Well, Hawkeye, this is very interesting. Get the men together." Mustang frowned, he wasn't overly fond of chimeras. "The Elric brothers were here earlier. If this is a chimera, I don't want them near it. Unless we have to, I don't want Ed around another chimera. Not after Tucker."

Hawkeye nodded in agreement. "I think that's a wise decision, sir."

"Let's go."

The soldiers moved down the alley. "Alright, people. This animal is described as being about a foot tall, covered with brown fur, with strange ears and abnormally large eyes. Our orders are to capture it alive. I repeat, _alive_."

Mustang and Hawkeye watched as the soldiers searched the buildings in the area. "Sir, do you think this is nothing but a wild goose chase?"

Mustang glanced at the sky, the sun would be setting soon. "I don't know, Lieutenant. If it is, I will be very relieved."

Hawkeye nodded. She knew what it meant if it was real.

Screams suddenly came from a building nearby. Soldiers rushed to see and help. Mustang charged ahead, his gloves on his hands, his fingers ready to snap. Upon reaching the doorway, he saw why the soldiers had screamed.

The building was full of animals, some normal, others the victims of cruel alchemic experiments. A large transmutation circle was drawn on the floor, and a cage sat in the middle. Inside the cage was a small white cat with gold eyes. Movement in the corner drew Mustang's attention.

Squatting next to a broken cage was a brown, furry _thing_. It's eyes caught the light from the setting sun and flashed red. This was what had caused the soldiers terror. The thing's legs seemed to have too many joints, and it's face was some horrible combination of what appeared to be a monkey and a dog. At least, that's what Mustang thought it was. He wasn't too sure.

"Sir! What should we do first?"

Mustang glanced at the transmutation circle. "Whoever put that cat in the circle can't have gone far. Have the men spread out, search the building and the area. Be careful. Anyone who could do this is not sane and is very, very dangerous."

Hawkeye nodded. She turned to the men next to her and began to direct the searchers. "Sir, what should we do with the animals?"

"Take all of them to headquarters for now, we'll sort them all out later. Dammit. I want this sonofabitch caught."

"We will sir. I'll start the removal of the animals."

Mustang nodded.

"Colonel, if I could have a moment…" Some of the other officers had questions for Mustang. While he dealt with them, Hawkeye went to the cage with the white cat in it.

" Well, you look unharmed. Let's get you back to –

An enormous flash of blue-white light lit the interior of the building. Mustang, half blinded by the flash, caught a glimpse of a figure running towards the door. "Get him!" he bellowed as loudly as he could. "NOW!" A gasp from behind him made him spin around.

A small figure lay in the middle of the transmutation circle. It wore a blue military uniform. It had blond hair. It also had furry white ears and a long, fluffy white tail.

"_Riza?_"

Roy pounded his fists against the desk. He had soldiers combing the city for the alchemist. Unfortunately, in the flash from the transmutation, no one had gotten a good look at the figure.

_I have to do something. Riza will probably be waking up soon, I hope. What am I supposed to do?_

BANG! The door flew open.

"Colonel! What's going on? I heard in the mess hall that Lieutenant Hawkeye was hurt this afternoon. What happened, you bastard?"

Mustang stared at Edward Elric. Alphonse Elric was leaning against the doorway. Al's armor might not have changed expressions, but Mustang could feel the worry coming off both brothers.

"There was a bit of an accident. Both of you should sit down. I'll explain."

Ed stared at the Colonel. "She's been turned into a chimera, hasn't she?"

"Yes."

Ed exploded. "How could you let this happen? She's your most loyal aide! I didn't think you could be this careless with a human life, you goddamn bastard! Don't you remember Tucker and what that fuckhead did to Nina? Well? Do you?"

Mustang stared at Ed. "Yes, Ed I remember. Every single moment is playing over and over again in my mind, and I do remember that bastard Tucker! I'll be screaming at myself for a long time over this, you don't need to help me with that! Instead, how about you get off your high and mighty tower and help me help Hawkeye?" Onyx eyes met gold, and Ed flinched from the fury and self-loathing in Mustang's gaze. He dropped his eyes to the floor.

"You're right, Colonel. We'll help Hawkeye." Ed quietly stated. "What do you want us to do?"

Mustang dropped his head into his arms and sighed. He rolled his head to the side and peeked at Ed. "You two are the most familiar with Tucker's work. My family has a house about six miles outside of Central. No one is there right now. I want you to take Riza there and see if you can figure out a way to reverse this." Mustang held up a finger, he could see Ed was going to interrupt. "I have to stay here in town for at least a few weeks. I'll study what was in that building and tell you all the information I find out. Hawkeye can't stay here, but someone has to find that alchemist. We are going to have to work together, Fullmetal."

Ed nodded slowly. "Alright. You have to let us know everything. We'll keep you informed on how she's doing.' Ed swallowed, and Mustang could see the fear in his eyes.

"I won't let her end up like Nina."

Author's note part two: So! That was nice and light! There will be some funnier moments to come. There will also be some terrifying moments to come. Next chapter - Hawkeye wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just torture 'em.

Ed glanced up at Al. "Well. What do you think.?"

Al sighed. "We do what the Colonel said. He's right, Ed. Someone has to take care of Lieutenant Hawkeye, and someone has to investigate here. The Colonel can't do both. Neither can we." Al studied his older brother.

Ed caught his look. "This brings back so many bad memories. Nina. We weren't able to save her. What if we can't save Hawkeye? The military will put her in some lab and use her for their experiments." Fury burned deep in Ed's golden eyes. "I won't let that happen."

"So, where do we pick up the Lieutenant? And how are we getting to Colonel Mustang's house? He said it's about six miles from Central." Al sighed again. "Hey, there's Havoc!"

Sure enough, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc was rushing towards them. He looked flustered and upset, and was missing the cigarette that usually dangled from his mouth. "Hey, Fullmetal, Al. We've got two cars downstairs to move you guys and Lieutenant Hawkeye. People are out right now stocking up the supplies for your house. Everything's under control." This from a man whose eyes were shiny with unshed tears. "Yep. Under control. You can help her, right? I mean this won't be permanent, will it?" Havoc grabbed Ed's coat and pulled him close. "Please, Ed!"

Ed grabbed Havoc's hands and struggled against his grip, he didn't want to hurt him. "We are going to fix this, Havoc, no matter how long it takes. We are not going to leave Hawkeye as a chimera, all right?" Havoc nodded, releasing Ed and taking a step back. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, guys. It's just, I was there. We weren't able to stop the guy, he just slipped away. Nobody knows where he went. We're going to find him, though. We aren't going to let him get away with turning Lieutenant Hawkeye into a cat chimera!"

Ed froze. Al gasped.

"A cat chimera! Wow, I bet she's so cute!" Al squealed. "Oh, Ed! I'm sorry, I know it's bad, it's just-

"I know, Al. Look, let's go see her now. We can see what kind of outer changes have occurred."

Havoc nodded. "She's in a room down here, with guards. She was still unconscious, last I checked."

Ed had expected this. "After that much alchemic energy, I'm not surprised. Okay, let's go. Al, try not to squeal again."

Al nodded, and the three walked down the hallway.

* * *

The alchemist fumed and cursed as he walked from room to room. The military had picked a remarkably annoying moment to interrupt his work. Well, he'd had some fun in return, fusing that female soldier with that cat. Ah, well. He'd have to put his projects on hold for a while. He smiled. No one would suspect him. His cover was perfect. He was a fine, upstanding, wealthy citizen. They wouldn't connect him with that filthy shack.

* * *

_Damn. That light is so bright. It's right in my eyes. Oh, that hurt. Moving is bad. Riza, what did you do to yourself? _Riza Hawkeye gasped as she fully awoke. Pain shot through her entire body, and she bit back a cry. That caused her to notice something else.

_Ouch! I bit my tongue and drew blood? I didn't bite that hard. _Frowning, Riza brought her fingers to her mouth. Her eyes tried to jump from her head.

Carefully moving her fingers, Riza explored her teeth. _These were not here when I brushed this morning. No. I definitely did not have fangs!_

The day's events flooded her mind. The report, talking with Mustang. Going to the district and beginning the search. The soldiers and the building with the animals. That chimera…

Riza shuddered, squeezing her eyes tight. A whimper forced it's way past her lips. She remembered.

The circle on the floor. The cage with the white cat. A figure. There was a flash of light. There was pain. And then, nothing.

Riza's shoulders shook violently. She wasn't an alchemist, but no one could spend as much time as she had around the Flame Alchemist and the Fullmetal Alchemist without picking up a few things. Besides, she had seen the results of Tucker's work firsthand. She knew what that bright flash had done.

Tiny, fearful whimpers slipped from her lips. The was not the First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye the military knew. This was a woman whose mind was dancing on the edge of hell. Riza reached up to drag her hair back and froze, her hands on the sides of her head. _Oh dear God, where are my ears! _She frantically began patting the sides and then the top of her head. She let out a low, keening moan when she found two furry, triangular-feeling objects on the top of her head. She gasped for air, the room suddenly seeming much smaller. Shifting her weight on the bed, Riza gave a painful gasp. She looked next to her left leg, afraid of what she suspected was there. _Oh, well, yes. What did I expect? After all, it was a white cat! _A strange, scary giggle escaped Riza as she stared at the fluffy white tail lying on the bed. Then, unable to take any more, she did what most people would have already done.

Riza screamed.

* * *

Ed, Al and Havoc had just reached the hallway when Riza began to scream. They bolted past the stunned guards and into the room.

Riza was crouched in the middle of the bed. Her eyes slammed into Ed, who flinched.

Two furry white ears lay flat against Riza's tangled blond hair. Her lips drew back in a hiss, exposing sharp, pearly white fangs. A fluffy white tail lashed angrily across the sheets. Scariest of all, Riza's eyes had become a mixture of yellow gold at the edge of the iris and amber brown in the center. Her pupils were the slits of a cat.

"Lieutenant? Hawkeye? It's me, Edward Elric. You know, Fullmetal. And Jean Havoc." Glancing behind him, Ed pointed. "I know you remember Al."

Riza cocked her head to the side. Curiosity gleamed from her eyes as she studied Ed.

Footsteps pounded in the hallway, causing Riza to jerk. Roy Mustang shoved past the shocked guards and slipped gently past Al.

"Riza? Do you know us?" Mustang's heart felt as though it was going to slam through his chest. His normally pale skin had gone the color of paper, and his palms were clammy. "You know me. I'm Roy. And there's only one Fullmetal shrimp."

It was a sign of how bad the situation was that Ed didn't even twitch at Mustang's comment. If Riza didn't know them, there was a possibility that her human mind had not survived the transmutation. _No._ Ed slammed and bolted the door that lead to those thoughts. _I am not going to lose another friend._

Slowly, Riza's tail stopped lashing the bed. Her ears raised up. Her eyes danced back on forth between Ed and Roy for a moment. Slowly, in a gravely, rough voice, Riza spoke.

"Roy and Ed. I'm….scared."

* * *

Author's note: So. Um, yeah, this is gonna be pretty long. I have problems with a lot of the 'Ed becomes a cat chimera' stories I read. After everything that happened with Nina and Tucker, I just can't see Ed in some of the situations. He calls Cornello's chimera 'the most depraved kind of alchemy', so I feel that to write a chimera story without that emotion is wrong. Please review and tell me your opinions. And by the way, I must say that many of those Kitty Ed stories are very good and very funny. I'm not trying to bash them, just explain where I'm coming from with some of this story. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just torture 'em

The cars slipped from Central shortly before dawn. In the front car, Edward and Alphonse Elric sat quietly, each lost to his own thoughts. In the car behind theirs, Riza Hawkeye sat next to Roy Mustang, a blanket wrapped around her to hide her ears and tail.

"Riza?" Roy's voice was soft. "I need to tell you what Ed and I have planned."

Riza said nothing, just gave a sharp nod of her head.

Mustang quickly filled her in on the details. "Riza, I'm sorry, I can't stay. I have to remain at headquarters to lead the investigation there. Riza, it's not safe for you in Central."

Pain filled Mustang's voice as he spoke to the woman beside him. "Riza, please. I don't want to leave you, but I don't have any choice. The only people I trust to help you are the Elrics."

Riza cocked her head and gazed at Mustang. Her eyes caught some stray bit of light and flashed a ghostly blue. Mustang flinched and grew tense at the sight. Slowly, in a low, gravely voice, Riza spoke.

"I…don't blame…you."

Roy's head snapped back. His eyes showed a self-loathing that ran deep and deadly. "How can you not blame me? I took you into that building! I gave the orders-

Riza snarled, the sound was in no way human. 'You didn't…activate…the array. P-promise me…you'll stop him."

Mustang stared down at his hands, then back up at Riza.

"I promise."

* * *

The cars arrived at the house just as the sun was rising. The light showed a two-story house, painted a pale blue with white trim. Rocking chairs and a swing graced the wide, deep front porch. In back, Ed could see some kind of garden.

Mustang's car pulled up to the front gate. He and Riza waited inside until the soldiers had finished unloading all the supplies and had taken them inside. Mustang got out and walked around to Riza's door. Opening it, he reached inside to help her stand. She leaned against Mustang, and the pair slowly made their way to the front door.

Ed was waiting for them. "I think you'll like the bedroom, Hawkeye. It has a nice view of the garden. The room is upstairs, though, so um, would you like Al to carry you?" Ed flushed. "I mean, uh-

"No…that sounds…good. My legs…they feel like…jelly."

Al immediately nodded and stepped forward. He gently swung Riza into his arms. "Ed, Colonel, are you coming?"

Mustang's eyes met Riza's. "Do you need anything else?"

"No. Talk…to Ed."

Mustang nodded, and Al started up the stairs. Ed watched them, and when they were out of earshot, he turned to Mustang.

"So, are we really going to be safe here? Your family isn't going to show up, are they?" Ed frowned. To say that would cause 'complications' did not quite cover things.

"No. This house belongs to my uncle. He usually rents it out, but fortunately for us, no one is using it. I talked to him tonight, told him I had a friend who had become extremely ill. He doesn't mind me using this place. I told him my friend was highly contagious, so I doubt you'll see anyone." Mustang sighed. "Damn. I have to go back. I'm trying to handle damage control, but it isn't easy."

Ed did not want to imagine. "You'll send everything as soon as you get it, right? Al and I are going to give Hawkeye a day or two to recover from the stress of the transmutation. We're going to examine her to see if we can figure out exactly how she and the cat are fused." Ed rolled his eyes. "Of everything in the world, why did it have to be a cat?"

A wan smile touched the Colonel's mouth, he knew all about Al's love for cats and kittens. The attempt at a smile died, and Mustang's eyes hardened to black ice. "I'm going to slowly roast the flesh off the bastard who did this to her. I'm going to draw it out and make sure he feels every fucking second of Riza's pain, times ten."

Ed smiled, dark and bitter. "Yeah. Look, Colonel…about what I said in your office. I, uh, um…I'm sorry. You aren't like that. I mean, uh, you know." Ed clearly did not want to repeat his earlier remarks.

"No, you were right. I was careless." A bitter look slid over Mustang's face. "She told me…that it wasn't my fault."

Unsure of what to say, Ed just looked at his feet. He knew nothing he said would make Mustang feel less guilty. _Hell, I just added to it._

Mustang shook himself from his thoughts. "Alright, Ed, I'm leaving now." Ed looked up. "Take care of her."

Ed nodded. "We will."

* * *

Upstairs in a corner bedroom, Al was helping Riza settle in. The room was at the back of the house, overlooking the garden and backyard. "Look, Hawkeye. There's a wonderful view!" Al was desperately trying to be cheerful and upbeat. It wasn't having much effect.

Al fell quiet as Riza slipped under the quilt on the bed. She was asleep in a moment.

Al went back downstairs as quietly as he could. He found Ed looking through the front rooms. Ed paused to look at his younger brother.

"She asleep?"

"Yeah, she seemed really tired. After that kind of transmutation, her body is just wore out. She'll probably sleep most of the day, if not all of it. Brother…" Al hesitated. "Do you have any idea how to reverse this?"

Ed flopped down in an overstuffed chair covered with a rose print fabric. He stabbed at the roses with his left thumb. "Not yet, but it's hard to guess without looking at the Lieutenant. We'll give her today and maybe tomorrow to rest. Then we'll have to examine her to see if we can tell how she and the cat are fused." Ed stared down at the roses, his golden blond bangs hiding his eyes. "Mustang said he wasn't sure, but the cat didn't seem very large. He guessed maybe about twelve pounds. Part of the cat's mass obviously formed Riza's tail, so we'll need to figure out where the rest of it went." Ed gulped. "Hey, Al? Where are her guns?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Elrics, Riza had awakened to the sound of their voices coming through an air vent. She lay quietly, not wanting them to know she was listening.

_Examine me? Oh, god this is going to be so embarrassing. Wait, does Ed mean I have to undress? Oh, fuck, I can't strip down in front of him! And what about Alphonse? No, no, no. No. Ed is just going to have to come up other brilliant idea!_

Riza's tail twitched as her cheeks heated. She could not believe this wasn't some horrible dream. _This time yesterday, I was feeding Black Hayate and getting ready for work. Today, I'm half cat and worried that Ed is going to see me naked! _Riza glared at the quilt, then bolted upright. _Oh, damn, where is Black Hayate? _How could she have forgotten him? And then a comment from Al reminded her of something else.

* * *

"Her guns? Oh, Colonel Mustang took them. They're supposed to be packed up here somewhere. He said…" Al hesitated over what Mustang had said.

"What, Al?" Ed was as impatient as ever.

"He said, to hide them. That he didn't want anything to happen…"

The brothers looked at each other. "Mustang is worried that Riza would…hurt herself?" Ed frowned. "So where are they?"

"The Colonel told me about a space behind the bookshelves." Al pointed at a tall bookshelf behind Ed. "There's a cubbyhole in the wall. You remove a piece of the paneling."

"Have you put them there yet?"

"No, I was going to right after I told you."

"Alright, I'm going to look in on Riza, you handle that. Then, we'll unpack the rest of this stuff."

Ed rose to his feet and headed upstairs, unaware Riza had heard everything.

Author's note: Yes, eventually this will be a Riza/Ed story. It took a while to get Mustang out of the way (he has his own agenda now), but hopefully I can start shoving Ed and Riza towards each other. Thank you every one who has read this, even if you haven't reviewed. Please review. I like pressure.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just torture 'em.

Riza's head turned at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. They were too light to be Al's, and that made her nervous. The conversation she had just heard played in her mind. _If he is planning to examine me now, he's going to be in for it. I am not going to lay back and let Ed order me around like some experiment, even if he does outrank me._ Riza's tail lashed, once, twice, and her eyes narrowed. She stared at the door, and waited for Ed.

Ed stood in front of Riza's door, trying to summon up some courage. He was also trying to shove certain memories to the bottom of his mind. Nina's transmutation and eventual death were things he had never truly dealt with. _I have to move forward. I have to take what I learned and help Riza. I have to do something. _Ed's thoughts ran in a vicious circle, and he was getting nowhere.

It took all of Ed's strength to reach for the doorknob. All he wanted to do was make sure Riza was sleeping peacefully, so why was this so painful?

Holding his breath, Ed opened the door.

And felt as though Al had just sat on his chest.

Riza was leaning against the headboard, her eyes staring into his. The room was well lit and Ed could see her expression perfectly. _She looks pissed…_

Riza spoke first. "Do you want something, Edward?" Her eyes tracked his every twitch.

_Now I know how a mouse feels. And I don't like it. I can't lose my temper, can't lose my temper. _Ed was going to have act with more delicacy and tact than ever before. Which meant it was probably a lost cause. Still, Ed was determined to try.

"Uh, yeah, I was just coming to see if you were sleeping okay. I didn't expect you to be awake. Your voice sounds better." _That's it, Ed. Just stay calm and be nice._

"Alphonse gave me some water."

"That's good. So, do you want to sleep? Or do you want to talk? I need to ask you a few questions, but if you don't feel up to it , that's okay. I mean, I don't want to rush you, and I know you must be tired, so if you want anything, just say it, and I'll do my best, okay?" Somewhere in his mind, Ed was aware he was babbling. _Oh, yeah, I don't like being the mouse…_

Riza studied Ed. "I want to know where Black Hayate is."

"Fury is taking care of him. I think he got special permission from his dorm, or something like that. Are you hungry? What do you feel like eating?"

Riza blinked. "I'm not hungry right now. Tell me something, Ed." Riza took a deep breath. "Can you reverse this?"

Ed turned his head. He made sure the door was shut, and then walked to the window. Staring out at the garden, he answered. "I'm not sure yet. I know a lot more than a few years ago. I'm going to do my best, Lieutenant," and then, so softly that Riza almost didn't catch it, " for you and for her."

Riza looked down at the quilt in her lap. _He's thinking of Nina. _

Ed turned around. As he looked at Riza, color began to rise in his face. _I really don't want to ask this. She's going to kill me. Mustang did get all of her guns, right? Right!_

"Um, Lieutenant Hawkeye, uh, Riza? I, um, I need to, uh, look at your, um, ears. That is, if you don't mind and you are comfortable because I don't want to upset you but I need to see exactly what happened to your human ears since they obviously moved." _Dammit, I'm babbling again…_

Riza stared at Ed. Over the years, she had see many different expressions cross the face of the Fullmetal Alchemist, but she'd never see him quite like this. He expression was a strange mix of fear and embarrassment, with a little curiosity throw in. _He's this red, and all he wants to see is my ears? _Studying Edward, Riza realized that she might actually have the upper hand. Ed obviously wasn't prepared to examine her.

"Alright. I don't mind." Riza smiled at Ed, being careful not to open her mouth.

Ed nodded and stepped next to the bed. He removed his gloves, and reached his left hand to the top of Riza's head.

_Oh, wow. They really are just like a cat's, just larger. They're in scale with her head. The fur on them is so soft, like a kitten's, instead of an adult cat. The fur starts where the ears grow out of her head, her hair grows right around them. There's a clear line between hair and fur. _Ed twisted to get a look at the side of Riza's head. _The spot where her human ears would be is just perfect, smooth skin, like her ears were never here at all. Her skin is so soft, it almost feels velvety. I wonder if it always felt like this._

As Ed's fingers slid over her skin, Riza shivered. He was so close, she could smell the scent of metal mixed with the smell of Ed's skin. His braided hair lay against his back, and from the corner of her eye, she could see it gleam and glint as he moved. _He smells good. I've never been able to smell a person in this way before. I wonder if I got the cat's sense of smell. _Riza's eyes popped open as Ed moved away, taking his scent with him.

"Well?" Uncomfortable with her thoughts and the way Ed's scent had affected her, Riza was blunt.

"I think your ears simply moved to adjust to what a cat's physiology would normally be. There doesn't seem to be any change in the mass of your ears, they seem to have undergone a simple physical alteration. How's your hearing? Cats hear better than humans, so your hearing might have increased." Ed looked at Riza, she seemed distracted. "Uh, Riza?"

Riza shook herself and tried to concentrate on what Ed had said. "My hearing does seem better. I heard you coming up the stairs, and I could easily tell it wasn't Alphonse. I can hear your breathing right now, and when you were close to me, I could hear the gears in your arm and leg moving." Riza left out that she had also heard his heart beating as clear as drum.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, I wondered about that. What about your eyes, or your sense of smell?"

"Last night, when I woke…I could see everything in the room, even though there wasn't much light. And…" Riza could feel heat in her cheeks, "I could smell metal when you were next to me."_ And your skin and boy did it smell nice, like being outside in the sunlight…_

_She could smell that? And her hearing and eyesight are better than before. This is interesting. The cat's senses have combined with hers. Now what am I supposed to do with her tail? _Ed turned bright red at the thought of where the tail was located. _Okay, Ed, just remember. She needs your help, just like if you were a doctor. And she doesn't have her guns…_

"Riza?"

She looked up to see Ed'sface turn the color of his coat. _Why is he blushing so hard? It can't be a good reason._

"Are you ready, um, for me to, uh, um, look at your tail!" Ed spit the sentence out as fast as he was able to. Unbelievably, his face turned a brighter shade of red.

"What!"

Ed slapped himself, covering his eyes with his hand. "I need to see your tail." _There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Nothing at all. I'm just asking Riza Hawkeye to pull down her pants so I can look at her ass! Al, you better have hid those guns!

* * *

_

Author's note: You hate me right now, don't you? Sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow. I originally did not plan for Ed's examination to happen now, but Ed's so impatient, he just dove right in. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just torture 'em. Smut ahead!

* * *

Ed quickly took a step away from the bed, his hand still over his eyes. _I don't believe this._

Riza's ears flattened against her hair. _I don't believe this._

Ed cautiously peeked around his fingers. "Um, Lieutenant, I'm sorry!" Apologizing seemed like a very good idea, given that sparks were flying from Riza's dual colored eyes. "I didn't mean any disrespect-

Suddenly, Riza's face changed. She tilted her head to the side, and her ears slowly returned to their previous appearance. "You took me by surprise, Edward. Should I go ahead and slide my pants down?"

_Huh? _Ed's mind was not able to process Riza's words.

"Ed? It's okay, I know you have to look at me. I heard you and Alphonse discussing performing an examination, so let's go ahead and get it over with."

_Huh? _Ed was still a bit behind.

"Edward?" Concern laced Riza's voice; Ed was staring at her in a very strange manner. "Are you okay?" When Ed still didn't respond, Riza reached out to grab his arm. She pulled him towards her, giving him a light shake in the process. "Edward!"

Ed came back to reality, and jumped. Unfortunately, in the process of jumping, he kicked the bed. Which caused Riza to jump, and as she was still holding on to Ed's arm, she took him with her. Ed found himself landing with his head next to Riza's right hip, his upper body sprawling across her lap. Riza then fell backwards, and her tail whipped around to lash Ed's face. Hard.

"Get off!"

"I'm so sorry!"

Ed right hand had other ideas. Since he had not yet put his gloves back on, the automail was exposed, and his finger joint had managed to snag Riza's pajama top. In the struggle to unsnag his finger, Ed pulled a little too hard, and Riza jerked a little too hard.

RRRIP!

Riza's shirt had split from the bottom to the top. The sudden release of her clothing caused her to flop back against the bed, and the pieces of her shirt slid off her upper body, leaving everything for Ed to see.

Ed, who had caught himself in a push up position, froze. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. She is going to kill me. But man it is worth it…_

Riza's breast were a few inches from his face. Her nipples had immediately hardened when the cool air had touched them. Now, Ed's warm breath was sliding over them, causing Riza to suck in a deep breath.

_Wrong move,_ Riza though, as she watched Ed's face. _Has Ed ever had any sort of sexual relationship? The look on his face…_

Ed was staring at Riza's breasts as if they were treasure. Slowly his golden eyes rose to meet hers, and Riza was astonished at the emotions swirling in their depths. And then she noticed something else.

_Hello, shorty!_

Riza blushed furiously, and looked away from Ed. She frantically pulled the pieces of her shirt back around her, and squirmed away from Ed. Gasping for air, Riza tried to pull herself together.

There was a rustling behind her, and then the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing.

* * *

Ed slipped downstairs as quickly and quietly as he could, he did not want to see his little brother. He did not want Al to see him. Ed did not want to explain why his face was red and sweaty, and he particularly did not want to explain what was going on with the front of his pants.

_Holy fucking shit! I saw Hawkeye half naked! Oh, man if she kills me now, I would be completely on her side. And if Al finds out, Riza won't get a chance to kill me!_

Ed peered into the kitchen; his brother was not there. He hurried to the back door and out into the garden. Spotting a wooden chair half-hidden beside a large, flowering bush, Ed shot over to it and hid.

Ed's thoughts began to run in circles. _It's okay, they're just breasts. Riza Hawkeye's breasts, yes, gorgeous breasts with beautiful dark red nipples. But just breasts. Perfect breasts. Who knew that under that military uniform, Riza looked that amazing? And when she took that deep breath, oh man…_Ed's thoughts were interrupted.

Al stood in the kitchen doorway. "Brother, is everything alright with Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

_Al, you have no idea._ "Uh, yeah. Everything's fine." In actuality, everything was not fine, but in this case, since Riza might kill him later, Ed felt justified in hiding the truth. _If she kills me, she can explain to Al that it was because I accidentally tore her shirt in half and then stared at her nipples…_Ed blinked, Al had said something.

"Do you know if she's going to sleep, or if she wants to get up?"

_Something got up. _" I think for now, we should just leave her alone. Let her rest. She'll let us know if she needs anything." Ed let out a breath as Alphonse nodded in agreement and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Upstairs, Riza was digging through the bags of clothing that had been bought for her. Pulling out another shirt that was almost identical to the one that had torn, she quickly slipped it on. Riza balled up the torn shirt, and then began to hunt for a hiding spot. _I cannot let Alphonse find this. I can just see that conversation. 'Oh, that shirt? It got torn when your brother tried to examine my tail. Yes, and then Ed's breath on my skin made it so hard to think. Don't worry Al! Everything is fine!'_

_The look in Ed's eyes. My god, I've never seen that kind of look on a man's face before. He looked so lost and so hungry, and he was so scared. _Riza gave a little purr in the back of her throat. _Ed was definitely attracted. And it definitely felt like his 'height' was at least average…_

Riza gasped. _This is Ed! He's sixteen!_ _Why am I thinking like this? _Riza shook her head as she hid the shirt in the bottom of the dresser, underneath a drawer._ This doesn't make any sense._

Glancing out the window, Riza saw a bit of red. Studying it closer, she realized that it was Ed, almost hidden behind a large plant. He seemed deep in thought. _I wonder what thoughts are in his mind. I wonder if he's going to be afraid of me now. Well, more afraid than normal. _Riza knew her reputation. Most of the men around her never even tried to ask her out. _For a moment, it was nice to have someone want me. The reality is, though, that Ed just wants to help me because of what happened to Nina. And even though he might consider me a friend, that's all that I am._ Riza turned and went to the bed. She lay down and pulled the quilt around her, and, alone with her thoughts, sobbed.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, there is a reason that Riza is acting this way. Any one wanna take a guess? I don't think I write good smut. I'll have to work on that. Oh, and thank you to the lovely, wonderful people who review! Hint, hint. Next chapter? Hmmm… 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just torture 'em.

It was late in the afternoon before Riza woke. She studied the wallpaper for a moment, the way the sunlight lay across it, before slowly rolling to her back. She yawned and stretched, pulling every muscle taunt, before relaxing and pushing the quilt off. Riza stood and stretched again, and then lazily padded to the door. She walked to the top of the stairs and paused to listen.

Riza could hear clocks in two different rooms ticking. She could hear the brush of leaves against the windows. She could hear someone moving around the kitchen, and after a moment, she knew who it was.

Riza headed downstairs and glanced to her right. She could see a large, friendly living room. To her left, she could see a door that seemed to lead into the kitchen. Riza turned and walked softly towards the door. Pushing it open, she stepped into the kitchen.

"Alphonse?"

With a loud 'clank,' Alphonse jumped. "Oh, Lieutenant! I didn't expect to see you downstairs! Is everything all right? Are you hungry?"

Riza nodded. " A little."

Alphonse motioned for Riza to sit at the table. "What can I get you? A sandwich, maybe? Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, water, please. What kind of sandwich?"

"There's some roasted chicken, or smoked turkey. There's several kinds of cheese. Mustard, mayo, ketchup. Pretty much everything."

"Just roasted chicken, thank you. So, what have you been doing all afternoon?"

Alphonse quickly moved around the brightly lit kitchen, putting Riza's sandwich on a plate and getting her a napkin. "I've been unpacking all of the stuff Colonel Mustang sent. Ed went for a walk, he should be back soon."

Riza choked.

"Lieutenant, are you okay?" Al began carefully patting Riza on the back.

Sputtering a bit, Riza answered him. "I'm fine. It just went down wrong. And Al, please call me Riza."

Al nodded. "So, did you and my brother talk this morning?"

Riza blushed as she thought back to the 'talk' she and Ed had had that morning. "Um, yes. A bit."

"He sat in the garden most of the afternoon, and then decided to go for a walk. He told me he examined your ears."

_And some other body parts…_ Riza watched Alphonse unpack a box of canned items. "Yes, he said something about it seemed to be a physical change only."

Al paused. "Ah, Lieu-, I mean, Riza, could I…pet your ears?"

Riza smiled. No one else would react to her ears like Al would. "Yes, go ahead."

Al slowly reached out. He gently ran his finger over the back of Riza's right ear. Then, pulling his hand back with an almost embarrassed movement, he told her, "They're very pretty. Have you gotten used to your tail yet?"

As she studied Alphonse, Riza realized something that should have been obvious. Alphonse was someone who could truly understand what it was like to be in a body that was not your own. _I guess that's why he's been so accepting of my appearance. And since it was a cat, that just makes it better. _Riza gave Al a brilliant smile. "Well, I haven't shut it in a door yet."

Al leaned close. "Hey, you've got fangs!"

Riza's hand covered her mouth. She'd forgotten about her teeth.

Al immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, Riza. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Riza looked at the empty plate in front of her. "No, it's okay. I'm just feeling kind of…lost, I think."

Al nodded. "Yeah, I understand that." His voice brightened as he told her, "Ed and I are here. We won't leave you."

Riza smiled even as she felt tears slip from her eyes. "Thank you, Al."

* * *

Ed studied the trees in front of him. The path he had followed had lead to a densely wooded area. It was quiet and peaceful, and unfortunately, it gave Ed time to think. 

_She's going to kill me. She'll probably talk Al into letting her have her guns and will shoot me the minute I step in the door. _Ed sighed and turned around. He began to walk back to the house. _I don't understand this. All this time, it's like I've had Winry in the back of my mind, not letting any other girls in there. Not that I could tell her that. She'd throw her wrench at me. So why did Riza affect me like that? I mean, I know the physical part, but… _Ed grabbed a rock and tossed it to the side of the path. _This is accomplishing nothing. I need to go back to the house and face Riza. Hopefully, all my blood will be in my face…_

_

* * *

_

Riza sat at the kitchen table and let her tears fall. Until now, she hadn't truly cried about what had happened to her. Alphonse sat next to her, his hand on her shoulder. He desperately needed his brother's help, as he had no idea how to help Riza. _Maybe Ed knows what to do? He's older, and Winry cries around him…_

Ed walked in the door and stopped dead in his tracks. _It would be easier if she just shot me!_

"Ed! Riza's crying! I don't know what to do when a girl cries!"

_And you think I do! _Ed gave his brother a disbelieving look. _Plus, we're talking about the most feared First Lieutenant in the whole army! _

"R-Riza? It's me, Ed. Can you tell me what's wrong?" _Please don't say anything in front of Al. Please. Please. Please._

Riza looked up to see Ed standing next to her chair. He had a very worried look in his eyes, and a lot of red color on his face.

"I'm…a…chimera. And…you might not…be able to…fix it." Riza sobbed as she hid her eyes.

_Okay, that's a little easier to think about._ Ed lightly ran his hand over Riza's hair. When she didn't pull away, he began to gently stroke her hair back. "Riza? Riza, look at me."

Riza's breath shuddered as she looked into Ed's eyes.

"We are going to do everything we can to fix this. It's going to take a lot of time, and we probably aren't going to succeed right away, but we will fix you." Ed stared back at Riza, and saw her thoughts spark within her eyes. "I promise you, Riza."

Al nodded. "We promise. Finding a way to fix you is what's most important to us right now."

Riza looked from Ed to Al, and back to Ed. "Okay."

Ed smiled. "Let's go sit in the garden. It's very nice this evening."

Riza frowned. "What if someone sees me?"

"The garden has some pretty high walls, and there are lots of trees and bushes out there. I doubt anyone will be looking, besides, we don't really have any neighbors." Ed held out his hand. "Come on, Riza. You shouldn't sit inside all the time."

Riza looked at Ed's hand, and then slowly placed her hand within his. Ed helped her to stand, and they headed out the door. "Hey, Al? You coming?"

"No, brother. I'm going to finish this stuff, and then I'll see what I can fix you two for supper. You two talk for a while." Al turned back to the boxes on the floor, and missed the look of shock on Ed's face.

_What! Al, don't leave me alone with her! Shit, I can't back out of this now!_ Ed gulped as he turned to face Riza. "So, shall we?"

* * *

Author's note: People seem to like this. I'm happy about that. I'd be happier if I got reviews. But, hey, I'll take what I can get. Next chapter: Ed and Riza. Alone together…. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just torture 'em.

Ed smiled at Riza. His stomach felt very queasy. "Let's go sit over here! There's some very nice flowers, and I'm sure you'll like them!" Ed desperately tried to think of a way to talk to Riza about the 'incident' that had occurred between them. He tried to calm himself, but Ed was terrified. "Here, you take the chair."

"Ed? About this morning. Um, I think we should talk."

Ed flopped down on the grass next to Riza's chair. He watched the tip of her tail twitch back and forth. It was almost hypnotic.

"Ed?" Riza frowned. Ed was staring at her tail. _I'm almost afraid of his thoughts. I can do this! I'm a grown woman. I've had sex. I'm an adult. I can do this. _Riza poked at Ed's left shoulder. "Hey, Edward?"

Ed jumped, and grabbed at Riza's hand. His hand felt cool to her, even through the glove. _I wonder if his automail always stays like this. _"Ed, are you a virgin?"

Well, that was one way of starting a conversation.

Ed's mouth opened, but for once, had nothing to say. _She asked me if I'm a virgin? I did hear that, didn't I? Riza wants to know if I've had sex. What do I tell her!_

Riza was stunned at her own question. _Not what I meant to ask, but Ed looks so funny. I guess that means he is. I wonder why. Most girls think he's cute. Or maybe because of Winry? _Much to her surprise, Riza didn't particularly like that thought.

"Um…um…" Ed was trying to answer Riza. "Um…"

"You are, aren't you?"

Ed's face had turned a very interesting shade of red. _I didn't know a person could blush that hard. _Riza giggled.

Ed's eyes narrowed. _Is she laughing at me? _

_He's so cute when he does that. And he doesn't even know it. _Riza began to laugh harder.

Ed frowned, he had stopped blushing. _She IS laughing at me._

"What's so damned funny?"

Riza lay back in her chair, and tried to explain why she was laughing. "You were blushing, and I've never seen anyone look like that, so, you are, aren't you?"

Ed pulled up a few blades of grass. "Yeah, I am. Are you gonna laugh some more?"

Riza tried not to smile. She failed. "A lot of people are virgins at sixteen, Ed. That's not why I'm laughing."

Ed was not convinced. "So why are you asking me this, anyway? I don't see how it matters. Are you still a virgin, Riza?"

Riza kept smiling. "No, I'm not. I was just wondering if this morning was the first time you'd ever seen a woman's breasts." _And there he goes again, blushing that incredible shade of red!_

For the second time in just a few minutes, Riza had left Ed speechless. "Um…"

"It was? I know you liked what you saw." _Why am I playing with Ed like this? I don't taunt people just to be mean. _

Ed nervously scooted away from Riza. "Look, that was an accident. I didn't mean to tear your shirt, and I'm sorry I just lay there and stared. I don't know what else to say…"

"You could tell me if you liked my body." _Where the hell did that come from?_

_There is something very wrong here. This is not Riza! Maybe it's the cat? That doesn't make any sense. _Ed jumped to his feet and stepped further away from Riza. She tracked him with her eyes, a small smile played at her lips. _How could the cat influence Riza's mind? Why would it want to? It doesn't seem like there is a truly separate personality, but I'm not sure that their minds aren't mixed on some level. _

Riza licked her lips, causing Ed to stare at her mouth. "Riza? Are you listening to me?" Ed was almost scared of the way she was leaning forward, and her eyes had not left his face.

Riza leapt from the chair and tackled Ed. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed him back against the grass. "Mmmmm, Ed, you smell so good." She straddled his waist and began to nuzzle at his neck. A loud purr came from her throat.

_What the fuck is she doing? Wait, Riza, don't do that! _Riza's left hand had traveled down to grab the bottom of his shirt, and was now sliding across his stomach. _Riza! _

"Riza, stop! Why are you, oh god don't touch me there!" Riza licked along the side of Ed's neck, and then gently bit his right earlobe. She laughed softly, and rubbed her lips against the shell of Ed's ear. Her left hand began to stroke his stomach, moving closer to Ed's belt that he was currently comfortable with.

"Riza. Talk to me. Why are you kissing my neck?" Ed was trying to stay calm. He was also trying not to notice that Riza's hand was now gripping the front of his pants.

"You smell so good, I noticed this morning. But now, it's so much more." Riza made a sound that was half purr and half growl. "I don't understand this, but I like it."

Ed twitched. Riza's hand was trying to undo his belt. She nipped lightly along his jaw, and before Ed could say anything else, Riza kissed him.

_Whoa…_ Ed couldn't have named his brother at that moment, all he could think about was the fact that Riza Hawkeye was kissing him. And she was a damn good kisser. Not that Ed could do much comparison.

Her lips were soft and smooth, and her tongue darted out to touch his lips. "Open your mouth, Ed," Riza breathed the words against Ed's lips. She kissed him again, and this time he did open his mouth to her. Her tongue slipped inside and began to lightly rub against his. Ed moaned, and reached up to press Riza closer to him. He tangled his hand in her long hair, and kissed her back.

"Ed? Riza?" The back door banged against the side of the house as Al leaned out to call the two. "Your supper is ready. Hurry up before it gets cold." Al turned and the door shut behind him.

Riza jerked away from Ed. Now she was the one blushing. "Ed? Oh, my god. What was I doing?"

Ed lay on the ground, his head spinning. "Mmm, Riza. Uh, why are you looking at me like that. You kissed me…"

Riza shoved her foot against Ed's side. "Get up, Edward. Right now."

Ed twitched at the tone of Riza voice. It was her 'do-as-I-say-or-I'll-shoot-you' tone. He rolled over and carefully climbed to his feet, wincing as he caught sight of Riza's face. _Why am I the one in trouble? She attacked me! And then she kissed me! And damn, was that good…_ Ed was pulled from his thoughts by Riza slapping him across the chest. "Hey!"

"Ed! What is that smell all over you!" Riza was very afraid. She thought she knew what Ed had gotten all over him. "Have you been around catnip?"

Ed blinked. "I dunno, maybe. What's it look like?" _Is that why she jumped me? But catnip doesn't do that, it makes cats happy, not horny…_

Riza glared. "Go get a bath."

"Okay, sorry. And Riza," Ed glanced back at her as he walked to the back porch. "That was an incredible kiss."

Riza groaned and hid her eyes, she could feel the heat of her blush on her cheeks. _What is going on? That catnip smelled wonderful, but that wasn't what made me touch Ed like that. Why does it make me crazy to be around him for any length of time? It's like I can't think for myself, and all I know is his scent. The way the light shines on his hair. And those unbelievable eyes. _Riza began to walk towards the house. _I have to get this under control. _

"Me-oww! Meowwrrr!"

Riza turned to see a large black and white cat sitting on top of a sundial. It stared at her, then jumped down and walked over to butt its head against her leg. She slowly knelt down and reached her hand to it.

"Hello there." The cat stared up at her with what seemed to be a very confused look in its green eyes. Abruptly, the cat jumped into her lap and began to nuzzle against her lower stomach. Actually, it was trying to get lower than her stomach…

"What the hell? Get off of me!" Riza shoved at the cat, and jumped up. The cat gave a strange growl, and tried to jump up onto her leg. Riza grabbed at it and noticed something.

"You're a tomcat?"

A trickle of fear slipped down Riza's spine, and her tail lashed angrily. Grabbing the struggling cat by the back of its neck, she walked to lowest section of garden wall and gently tossed it over. Then she once again headed back to the house, this time trying to keep the fear at bay.

_It's not possible. Even with the transmutation. Even though I seem to be attracted to Ed. I mean, this is not happening! I'm still human! I can't be going into heat!

* * *

_

Author's notes: Okay, who saw this coming? I had to throw catnip in there somewhere, and Ed gave me a good way, with his wandering around in the garden. Al didn't see them, there was a plant in the way. So, will Riza tell Ed what seems to have caused her to jump him? I should go figure that out…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just torture 'em.

Warning: Smut, bad language ahead. You have been told...

* * *

Riza opened the door and glanced cautiously into the kitchen. She could here Al moving around in the next room, but Ed was not in sight. She quietly closed the door behind her and headed for the table. Al had left a plate for her, but she had lost her appetite. Riza poked around the kitchen for a few minutes, trying to work up the nerve to find Ed.

_Should I tell him? I mean, it's probably not true, but if it is, he'll need to know. 'Oh, Ed, would you mind not coming near me for the next week? I know, I know, you need to examine me, but really, it's all good. What? You say you're going to examine me whether I like it or not? Ah, you should probably rephrase that…_

Riza shivered at the thought of Ed ordering her to strip. _Wait, there I go again! I must be losing my mind!

* * *

_

Ed, meanwhile, had grabbed his plate and headed upstairs to the bedroom he had chosen. He perched on the bed and nibbled, his mind going over everything that had happened in the garden.

_Well, let's see. Riza molested me and tried to pull my pants off. She kissed me. Damn…_ Ed paused at the thought of the kiss. His lips curved into a silly little smile. _Uh, wait, gotta figure out how to fix this. There must be a reason behind Riza's behavior. _Frowning, Ed set his plate on the nightstand and flopped back on the bed. He let his feet dangle as he stared at the ceiling.

_Okay. Riza is fused with a cat. What do I know about cats? _Ed smirked, what did he know about cats? _They're cute, contrary creatures that my brother can't seem to leave alone. But really, if the mind of the cat is interfering with Riza's normal thought process, what the hell am I going to do? If there is more than just a physical change, I'm not sure if the transmutation can be reversed without harming one or both of them. Maybe it's just some sort of biochemical thing. Hormones, or something. _Ed bolted upright.

"Motherfucker!"

Ed looked at the door; if Al had heard him, he would be knocking in a moment. The moment passed. Al had not heard his older brother's foul language.

_Good, because the last thing I need is to explain to him just why I was yelling that word. Fuck, there's no way that can be right. Even if it does explain everything. No. Can't be. _

Ed got up and headed for the door. He needed to find Riza.

* * *

Riza walked into the living room and found Al reading a book. "Alphonse, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Okay, Riza. Oh, did Ed upset you, or something? He came in and headed straight to his room. He usually only does that when he feels guilty about something."

Riza shook her head. "No, we just talked." _And kissed…_

"All right. If you need anything, I'll be in the bedroom at the end of the hall. Ed got the room across from yours."

Riza smiled. "Thank you, Al."

"Good night, Riza."

Al returned to his book, and Riza walked towards the stairs. She yawned as she slowly climbed them. _I won't think about anything else tonight. I'll just go to bed, and when I get up in the morning, I'll figure out a way to talk to Ed. _

Riza reached her door, and whirled around. Ed stood behind her, his hand raised as if he was going to grab her arm. "Ed…"

Ed looked at Riza, there was a strange gleam in his eyes. "Come on, we need to talk. And I mean _talk_."

Riza blinked. She had never heard Ed sound like that.

Ed grabbed Riza's arm and pulled her towards his bedroom door. He gently shoved her inside, and closed the door behind him. Riza heard a soft 'clap', and the door appeared to seal itself shut. _He locked us in? With alchemy? Why?_

Ed turned around and walked to the bed. He perched on the edge and glared up at Riza. "So, who's the father? Is it Mustang?" Ed frowned. "Probably is, that womanizing bastard…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" For some reason, Riza couldn't quite connect the dots. She had a suspicion that she didn't really want to.

Ed seemed to grow even angrier. "You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about!"

Riza felt her own anger begin to boil. "No, I don't, Ed. Your logic seems to be _short _something. Like a point." Riza could see the veins pop on Ed's neck.

"YOU ARE PREGNANT, DAMMIT! AND I'LL BET AN INCOMPLETE PHLOSOPHER'S STONE THAT MUSTANG IS THE FATHER! "

Riza's mouth fell opened. _Where the fuck did he get this idea from!_

Ed glared at her, his eyes like molten gold. "Well? Are you going to tell me? It's kind of obvious. You seem to be having some sort of hormonal thing going on, otherwise I don't think you'd be trying to shove your hand down my pants. And everyone knows you have a thing for Mustang." Ed rolled his eyes in disgust. "I don't know why."

Riza blinked, and began to growl. "You fucking little prick! I'm NOT pregnant! And even if I did have a thing for Roy, it's none of your goddamn business! Oh, and those hormonal surges? They're because I'm going into heat! I mean, you're cute, Ed, but I prefer," Riza gave an evil-sounding purr, "_taller _men, if you understand me."

Ed was relieved at first, and then, when Riza's words sank in, he saw red. A brilliant, blinding, shade of scarlet. Which was the only reason for his next action. Ed walked over to Riza and yanked her against him. His voice growled low, "I am _not _short. In _any _way." And then, shoving Riza back against the door, Ed kissed her. He grabbed her shirt and tugged it away from her breasts. Riza tried to squirm away, but Ed just shoved harder against her. He kissed her again, this time almost hurting her, before lowering his mouth to her breasts.

Ed licked the top of her left breast. Riza gasped and grabbed at Ed's shoulders. She tried to push him away, but lost her thoughts when his mouth covered her nipple and began to gently suck. Ed gently bit and scraped at Riza's nipple, causing her to whimper. Ed released her nipple and grabbed Riza's waist. He shoved her to her knees and then knelt in front of her. Riza caught Ed's face and kissed him, her hands grabbing at his shirt. Ed broke away from Riza long enough to pull her shirt over her head, then grabbed her for another kiss. Riza moaned into his mouth, and Ed slipped his fingers into the waist of her pajama pants. He stroked the skin along her hip, and was about to slide his hand into the waistband of her panties when someone banged on the sealed door.

"ED! What are you doing? I could hear you and Riza yelling! Are you two fighting? Open the door, or _I'll _open it!"

Ed jerked away from Riza. She sat on the floor for a moment longer, before looking for her shirt. _How did it get all the way across the room? Oh, no, Al CANNOT see this! _Riza looked at Ed.

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

Ed turned his head to look at Riza. "I don't know."

Al's fist banged against the door. "ED!"

Ed paled. "Uh, it's okay, Al." He glanced at Riza. She still sat on the floor, holding her shirt in front of her breasts. "Riza! Put your shirt on!" Ed half whispered, half hissed at the older woman.

"Ed, is Riza okay? Open the door!"

Riza struggled to pull her shirt over her head. Ed let out an exasperated sigh and reached over to help her pull her arms through. Once Riza's shirt was fixed, Ed turned back to the door.

"Okay, Al." Ed clapped his hands, and opened the door.

Al charged into the room, looking for Riza. "What happened? I just heard your voices, and you both seemed very angry. What were you fighting about?"

_He didn't hear what we said? Oh, thank god for bad acoustics. _Riza looked at the floor, it was the safest place. "We, ah, just had a disagreement. But everything's fine, Al. We worked things out." _Ed worked things out with his tongue…When did he pick that up?_

Ed nodded. "Sorry to worry you, Al. But I was worried Riza might leave before we were done talking." _And then I didn't want her to leave, so you see, well actually you don't…_

Al looked at Ed. He looked at Riza. "Riza, it's okay. If you don't want Ed to look at your tail right now, just tell him. You both need to sleep, anyway. How about you let this wait until tomorrow?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, I guess we should." He looked at Riza, who blushed. "Riza, is that okay with you?"

Riza almost choked. "Sure." _Oh, you little…I'll get you. Make me that hot and then act all innocent in front of your brother! What the hell am I saying? If Al found out…_

"Okay, everybody go to bed." Al turned and walked from the room, leaving two very nervous individuals behind him.

_Ed, you better not let Winry know that you kissed Riza. What's left won't need automail. _Al chuckled as he headed down the hallway.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry, I meant to get this up Thursday, but I got stuck working an extra shift, and then I just didn't get another chance. Was it worth the wait? Review, people. I mean it! Unless you don't want to. Next time: Ed and Riza talk without jumping on each other. At least for the first four paragraphs… 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just torture 'em.

Ed stared at the floor. He refused to look at Riza. _Okay, I know that I overreact sometimes, but what I did to Riza, there's no excuse. _

"Ed?" Riza stepped towards him. Ed turned and walked to the window. He pulled the curtain back and stared at the shadowy garden. Riza frowned, Ed was not going to ignore her.

"Ed, turn around and look at my face. You can't act like nothing happened. If Al hadn't shown up, we would be on the bed right now, and I…" Riza's thoughts trailed off. She hadn't stopped Ed, because she hadn't wanted to.

"I'm sorry." Ed whispered the words into the glass. There was a soft _click_, and Ed turned to see Riza had shut the bedroom door. She leaned back against it, and Ed swallowed nervously.

"Let's talk. Just talk." Riza watched Ed play with the curtain. "Why did you think I was pregnant? And why Roy?"

Ed shifted and pulled the curtain around his shoulder. It spread over him like a cloak. "I guess, I don't know. I've heard about pregnant women and their hormones, so it made a little sense."

Riza tilted her head to the left. Her eyes caught the light from the lamp on the nightstand and glowed. Ed refused to flinch. He owed her that much.

"Why Roy, Ed? Tell me."

Ed's gaze went to the floor. "Everybody always says that you're in love with him. We never see you with anyone else, and we all know Mustang's reputation," Riza grinned at that, " so I assumed the rumors were true."

_He sounds so scared right now. It makes him seem fragile. I've never seen Ed as fragile. He's always been tough, no matter what. _Riza straightened and walked over to stand in front of Ed.

"I'm not pregnant. And I don't know if you paid attention to what I was screaming, but…I think I may be going into heat." Riza told Ed about the cat in the garden and the way it had acted.

Ed blinked. _I wish she was pregnant. What am I supposed to do now?_

"Ed? What happens now?" Riza felt her heart pounding. "I don't want to be like this."

"I…uh…we'll figure something out." Ed pushed the curtain away. "Are you sure? There isn't anything else it could be?"

"Not that I can think of." Riza felt her eyes begin to burn. She turned and walked back to the door, raising her hand to wipe at the tears. _Ed can't see me cry. _"I'm going to bed."

"Riza." Ed stared at her back. "We can work on this in the morning."

Riza nodded, and opened the door. When she had pulled it shut behind her, Ed walked to the bed and flopped down.

_What the fuck should I do? In just one day, everything has gotten worse. _Ed rolled over onto his stomach. He pulled a pillow to him and laid his head down. _If Riza is going into heat, she's going to be uncontrollable. I can't let Al see that. I need to talk to Mustang and see if he's found any research notes. Maybe he can get me copies of Tucker's work as well. I can't believe I need to see that bastard's work. Still, there's no one else that worked with chimeras as much as him. Fuck. _

Ed sighed and got up. As he undressed for bed, a thought occurred to him.

_Riza never said she loves Mustang. Wonder what that means?

* * *

_

_Somewhere in Central_

The alchemist dumped a box of files onto the floor. He cursed softly as he realized what he wanted wasn't there. Glancing around the room, an onlooker would have assumed that something important was lost. Books had been pulled from the shelves and stacked haphazardly on the floor. Desk drawers were dumped on the rug, their contents carefully gone through. A briefcase lay upside down on top of the desk.

_No. It must be here somewhere. _The alchemist shoved some papers out of the way as he reached for another box. _That journal has all my research notes in it! If it is lost, I'll have to start over from the beginning. That won't be easy with the military on alert. Damn._

The alchemist stood in the middle of the room and surveyed the destruction. _It must have fallen from my bag when I ran yesterday._ A cruel smile touched his lips.

_I'll just have to get a live sample, then.

* * *

_

Riza slipped under her quilt. She wiped a few more tears away, and turned to stare at the moonlight on the floor. _So everyone says I'm in love with Roy. That's half right. Too bad Roy never figured it out. All this time, and he never saw me. And if he ever sees me again, he'll just see someone else he has to feel guilt for. I don't want to be a symbol of his guilt. I don't want him to love me for that. Not that anyone will love me, if Ed can't change me back. Well, except for a bunch of military scientists. _Riza pulled the quilt tighter, and for the second time that day, cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Al knocked on his brother's door. "Ed, breakfast is ready. Get up." He slowly opened the door, just far enough to peek inside. _He's alone. Good._ "Ed? Hey, Ed! Get up!" 

Ed rolled over and mumbled something. He pulled his pillow across his face to block out the light. Al sighed and turned to Riza's door. He softly tapped, then called her name.

"Riza?"

The door opened. "Good morning, Alphonse." Riza had been waiting. She had heard Al trying to wake his older brother. "Ed must not be a morning person."

Al laughed. "No. He likes to sleep in. Do you like pancakes? That's what I made. You should hurry, Ed might eat them all if he ever gets up."

Riza grinned. "Let's go."

While Riza and Al headed down the stairs, Ed tried to make sense of the fuzz that was supposed to be his thoughts. _Ughhh. I didn't sleep good. Morning comes too damn fast. Someone should do something about that. _Ed half stood, half rolled out of bed, and began looking for his clothing. _Um. Shower first. Did Al say something about food?_

Riza sat at the kitchen table and watched Al cook the pancakes. "There's syrup on the table, and here's the butter." Al spoke as he flipped the pancakes onto a plate. "How many would you like?"

"Just two. Thank you, Al." Riza smiled as she watched the younger Elric rush to get her a glass of orange juice. "You don't have to go to all this trouble, though."

"Oh, it's okay. Did you and Ed work out your fight? It worried me at first, and then I when I saw that Ed had kissed you, I was pretty relieved!"

Riza went still, her fork poised above her pancakes. "What?"

"What!" Ed had reached the kitchen. "What makes you think I kissed her!"

Al looked at his brother. "Because, you had that same look on your face when I caught you kissing Winry when we were kids."

Ed stared at his brother. He could see Riza's face, she looked like she was trying not to laugh. "First of all, Winry kissed me. Secondly, what look?"

"Ed, I know you kissed Riza. You can't fool me. So sit down and have some pancakes. It's okay. I like the two of you as a couple."

Riza stared. "Uh, aren't you moving a little fast, Al?"

Ed glanced at her. "What, you aren't going to tell him he's mistaken?"

Al shook his head. "No, because if Brother kissed you, he must be serious. He's never had any other girlfriends."

Ed threw himself into a chair. _Thanks, Al, make me seem like some pathetic geek who can't get a date. Who do you think I am, Havoc?_

Riza blinked. "Al, I think you have the wrong idea. There's nothing serious between me and Ed." Riza set her fork down. "Ed, he had some catnip on him. And I, well., reacted."

Ed nodded eagerly. "Yeah, and the next thing I know, she was sniffing my jacket. Don't worry, Al, there's nothing going on." Ed grabbed a plate and proceeded to pile pancakes on it.

Al watched his brother and Riza as they enjoyed their breakfast. _Come on, you two. That's the best explanation you can come up with? It doesn't explain why Riza's shirt was inside out. I might be a suit of armor, but I'm not oblivious. I guess you two will figure things out._

Al sighed to himself, and went to fix more pancakes.

* * *

Author's notes: And so, we creep forward…Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just torture 'em.

Roy Mustang stared at the files on his desk. "These are the inventory sheets, right?"

"Yeah, everything we found in that warehouse is listed there. This file has all the animals that had not been transformed, and this one has all the chimeras." Havoc handed Roy a cup of coffee. "Have you talked to the Elrics?"

Roy shook his head. "No. I can't believe it's only been one day since this happened. Ed probably hasn't found out much, if he's even been able to get a look at Hawkeye. I'll look over all of these, maybe there's something that I can give to him." Roy picked up the first file. "I'll call him later, anyway."

Havoc looked at Roy, he'd never seen him like this. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go back to that neighborhood and go house to house. Maybe you can find something on whoever was using the warehouse. Somebody had to have seen something." Roy started reading the first list. "And be careful."

Roy turned his attention to the file, he was barely aware of Havoc leaving. _I have to find something. I can't leave Riza trapped like this. Ed will do all he can, but without knowing what that alchemist was trying to do, we are all stumbling around blind. Damn that alchemist, and damn me as well._

Ed pushed his chair back from the table. "Okay, so what are we going to do today? We need to start figuring out exactly what has happened to you, Riza."

"Riza, do you know exactly what you weighed before the transmutation? If there has been any change in your weight, it might give us an idea of how big the cat was." Al glanced between Ed and Riza. They were being careful to look at everything except each other.

Riza sighed. "You're asking my weight? That would be 140 pounds. My height is 5 feet 6inches. Do you want my shoe size, too?"

"Uh, no, thank you. I think I saw a scale in the other room, I'll go get it." Al headed out the door.

Riza growled low and leaned forward, resting her chin on the table. Her eyes flashed in Ed's direction. "What is going on, Ed?"

Ed tilted his chair back. "We need to know the mass of the objects we're working with. Why are you so testy?"

"Your brother thinks we are a couple!"

"You didn't exactly help to convince him otherwise."

Riza growled again. "And what was I supposed to tell him?"

Ed grinned. "I dunno. Tell him you're in love with Mustang."

"Ed. You are making me angry."

Ed tilted his chair back a little farther. He was enjoying himself. "What? You aren't in love with Mustang?"

SLAP!

CRASH!

Al opened the kitchen door to find his brother on the ground, a bright red handprint on the side of his face. Riza stood over him, her tail angrily lashing.

"You little brat, that's none of your goddamn business! My relationships have nothing to do with this! So shut your mouth and get off your ass and find a way to fix me!" Riza's hands clenched into fists. At that moment, she wanted to tear into Ed, beat him until the blood flowed. Seeing her face, Al rushed forward.

"Riza, please, whatever Ed did, it'll be okay."

Riza turned to face Al, and for a moment, it seemed that she had calmed. She drew in a deep breath.

"Al?"

"Yes? What can I do to help you?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Riza screamed. "AAAGGHHHH!" She bolted for the back door.

"Ed! What the hell did you say to her!"

Ed stared after Riza, a dazed expression in his eyes. "You cussed…"

Al let out a growl of his own, and went to find Riza.

Ed slowly climbed to his feet. He grabbed the fallen chair and placed it back at the table. He picked up the last few breakfast dishes and placed them in the sick. All the while, his mind was whirring.

_Yeah, she's gotta love Mustang. No way would she have done that otherwise. But maybe Mustang doesn't love her? Probably not, with the way he chases anything in a skirt. And right in front of Riza, too. No wonder she's so touchy. I wonder-_

The phone rang, knocking Ed from his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hello Fullmetal, how are things going?"

"Ah, Mustang, we were just…talking about you. Have you found any information?" _Mustang sounds strange._

"We've completed our inventory. So far, nothing sticks out, but there is a large amount of stuff to go through. I've got a package that I'll send to you later today, it'll have pictures of the transmutation circle in it. I'm also sending copies of the inventory sheets, and basically everything we've got. Do you need anything?"

Ed frowned. _He hasn't asked about Riza. _"I need you to send me copies of Tucker's work. And anything else you have on chimeras. Have you found out anything about the bastard who did this?"

"I'll see what I can do about Tucker's stuff, technically, it's still classified. Havoc is out right now canvassing the area around the warehouse. I'm hoping to find someone who might have seen anyone hanging around the area, someone who didn't fit in. We think we might have figured out how he walked around without us noticing him."

"How? There were soldiers all over the place." Ed knew that Mustang wouldn't have let a civilian wander around freely.

"We found a suitcase in the warehouse. It contained two sets of civilian clothing. Two miles away from the warehouse, we found what appeared to be a military uniform in a trash can."

"Appeared to be?"

"Yeah, it was actually a very well made copy. It wasn't quite right, but so close that most soldiers might not have noticed immediately."

"Obviously. Look, Mustang, I've got some work I need to start here. Do you need me to tell Riza anything?"

There was a long pause.

"No. Goodbye, Fullmetal. I'll call again later."

"Bye."

Ed hung up the phone. He walked to the back door, a scowl on his face._ Bastard Mustang. You don't want to talk to Riza? Maybe I should have said a lot more to you. How Riza can be so devoted to you and your little cause, I don't know. _

Author's notes: I'm sorry this chapter is late. I have no excuse. I'm sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just torture 'em.

Al walked towards the back of the garden. Riza was hiding somewhere, and he was determined to find her. _I can't believe Ed would do something to upset or hurt Riza intentionally. But Ed does like to push buttons. He's got to learn not to do that._

Riza stared down at Al. She had scrambled up a tree and had no intention of showing herself. _I'll stay here all day if I want to. I'm not going to let Ed push me around. I don't like making Al worry, but Ed needs to know when to leave me alone. He has no right to question my relationship with Roy. _

Al glanced around, he was beginning to get scared. Mustang's comments when he had given Al the guns were playing in his mind. "Riza, please. If you want to be alone, it's okay, just let me know if you are okay! Riza! Please!"

"I'm up here."

Al looked up to see Riza perched on a tree branch. She stared down at him, her ears were flattened against her head. _Ed, why do you have to do things like this?_

"Do you want me to leave?"

Riza tapped her fingers against the tree branch. "No."

"Would you tell me what Brother said?"

"No."

"Okay. I'll just sit over here." Al headed over to sit beneath a nearby tree. "Do you know what kind of trees these are?"

Riza studied the tree's bark. "I don't know that much about trees."

Al nodded. "Me either. I know these have really pretty leaves in fall. I can recognize a few flowers and vegetables, though."

Riza stretched and laid along the branch. She loosely wrapped her arms around it and seemed to get comfortable. "I know there's a mimosa tree next to the wall over there."

Al nodded. "My mother always liked those."

Ed stood on the back porch. He could see his brother sitting on the ground under a tree, but he couldn't see Riza anywhere. _Al must have found her. I wonder what they're talking about. Probably discussing ways to beat me up. It's like I can't be around Riza without making her angry or upset or hurt. Maybe it's hormones. Maybe it's because she's going into heat and is edgy or something. Damn, I didn't talk to Mustang about that. On second thought, I'll keep that to myself. I don't want to imagine his reaction. I'm sure he'd be delighted to take care of Riza. Probably cause a couple of wrecks rushing over here. No. But damn, what am I going to do? _

Ed sighed and walked back inside. He headed for his bedroom and started digging through his suitcase for his journal. He flipped it open and began looking at his notes on human transmutation. Ed read a couple of lines, and closed the book. He tossed it on the bed and walked to the window. He could see a car coming up the drive. _I'll bet that's the stuff Mustang said he would send. _Ed headed out of his room and down the stairs. He opened the front door and walked onto the porch just as the car was pulling up to the gate.

Two soldiers got out and walked to the gate. "I'm sorry, son, I think I'm at the wrong house. I'm looking for the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Is he your father, maybe?"

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist."

The soldiers laughed. "Seriously, where is he? I know little kids like to imagine-

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD RIDE ON A PAPER AIRPLANE!"

The soldiers stared in astonishment. "Geez, I didn't say that!"

Ed growled and pulled out his watch, He shoved it into the face of the first soldier and snarled, "Do you know what this is?"

The soldier gulped, "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean any offense-

"Just give me what Mustang sent."

The second soldier jumped to attention. "Yes, sir! Where would you like me to unload the files?"

Ed pointed at the house. "How about you take everything inside? Go through the living room and into the study."

The soldiers saluted and ran to get the files from the car.

After the soldiers left, Ed headed for the back garden. Al and Riza were still outside talking, and he was beginning to wonder what they were talking about. He walked to where he had last seen his brother, but no one was there. _Great, now we're playing hide and seek. This day just gets better and better._

"Al? Riza? I give up. Come on out." Ed glanced around and frowned. "Come on, we've got work to do."

BONK!

Ed yelped and grabbed his head. "What the hell!" He glanced around and saw a green pear lying on the ground nearby. Ed grabbed it and began looking around. "Hey, real mature there guys, throwing fruit at me-

BONK!

"OOOWWW!" Ed whined, gently touching the throbbing lump.

BONK!

BONK!

BONK

BONK!

BONK!

BONK!

BONK!

Ed yelped as hard green pears pelted down on him. He ran left and right, but couldn't seem to get away.

THWACK!

Ed gasped for air. He grabbed himself and doubled over, slowly sliding to the ground. As he lay there, trying to breathe past the pain between his legs, Ed watched a figure ease from a tree and daintily pick its way across the grass towards him.

"Hi, Ed." Riza stared down at him. "I'm surprised there wasn't a hollow sound each time I hit your head."

"Riza…I'm…sorry…for …this…morning." Ed frantically tried to apologize. He was terrified of the look in Riza's eyes.

"Yes, you are sorry. But are you sorry for what you said, or are you sorry because I hit you in the balls?" Riza walked around Ed's body and headed for the house, her tail swishing with each step.

Ed lay on the grass long after she had left. The ache in his balls had eased somewhat when he looked up to see his brother heading toward him. "Al. I'm such a bastard at times, aren't I?"

"Yes, Ed, you can be. You can't treat Riza like you did this morning. I don't know what got into you, but Ed, you hurt her." Al sighed. "Here, let me help you up."

Ed whimpered as his brother gently helped him stand. "That woman has one hell of an arm, and incredible aim, too. Winry would be jealous."

"You sure like your women dangerous, brother."

"Huh, whatever, Riza is not mine. I don't know why you seem to have this thing about us getting together." Ed leaned against Al as they walked to the house. "I don't think you should count on any nieces or nephews after today, Al."

Al chuckled. "She hit you that hard, huh?"

"I need an icepack."

Al chuckled harder. "Well, you deserved it."

"No woman would do that if they understood how much it hurts."

"I think they do understand."

"Malicious, I tell you. Just plain malicious behavior." Ed groaned at the sight of the steps. "Mustang sent us the preliminary findings."

"I know. I heard you yelling at the soldiers. Have you looked through the files yet?"

"No, there's a lot of stuff. Help me to the chair, please, Al."

Al held the chair steady as his brother collapsed, moaning, into it. "So are you going to apologize to Riza?"

Ed laid his forehead against the table. "She's not going to accept anything from me right now."

Al leaned against the wall. "You shouldn't have said what you did."

"How was I to know she would react like this? All I did was tease her a little."

"Well, you shouldn't tease someone about how they feel, Ed. Especially not Riza Hawkeye."

"Look, if she's not in love with Mustang, then all she had to do was say so. Riza could do a hell of a lot better, anyway."

"You mean, like you?"

"Grrr. Al, knock it off."

"Brother, Riza told me to tell you something."

"What, that if I say anything else, she'll throw knives?"

"No, that she doesn't love Mustang anymore."

Ed stared at the back door. "Why did she say that?"

Al sighed. "Go ask her."

Riza lay on her bed. She stared at the door, wondering if Ed had managed to make it inside yet.

_If he hasn't, I don't care. Al will go get him sooner or later. He makes me so angry. But part of that is me. I don't know what to do…_

Three sharp raps on the door got her attention. "Come in, Ed."

"How did you know it was me?" Ed partially closed the door, he wanted to leave an available exit.

"You used your right hand."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that's pretty obvious. So, Al told me…" Ed paused as he met Riza's eyes.

"That I don't love Roy?"

"Yeah."

Riza nodded. "I used to. And now, I love him as I would any friend. Maybe more than most friends, but I can't ever see a relationship between us. Now more than ever."

"Why?"

"Because he would feel guilt. I wouldn't be able to stand it, knowing that a life with him would be built on his guilty conscience."

"So why are you telling me this?" Ed shut the door and walked over to perch at the end of the bed.

"Because you asked."

Ed shook his head. "No, that's not why. Tell me, Riza."

Tears shone in Riza's eyes. "I can feel it, Ed. My emotions are spinning out of control. In the kitchen this morning, I wanted to make you bleed. That's why I ran, I was afraid I couldn't control myself. I don't want to hurt you. The closer I get to going into heat, the worse this is going to get."

"Riza…" Ed was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to comfort her. "I don't know what we're going to do, but I promise, I won't leave you alone. Look, Mustang sent us all the information they gathered at the warehouse. Al and I are going to start looking through it. Why don't you come help us, and we'll talk more after we get an idea of what happened? Hey, we might figure out exactly what kind of transmutation that alchemist used."

Riza nodded. Ed stood up and reached out a hand to help her off the bed. "We'll figure things out, Riza." Ed pulled her hand to him and kissed her palm. He grinned at her, "Come on."

Riza watched him turn to the door. _Maybe…maybe this will work out for the best._

Notes: I'm still waiting for my sister to have her baby. And no, this is not the end. My mother questioned that. More like the beginning of Act Two. Riza and Ed are working towards an understanding, and Al is going to--- No, can't say that. Bye for now!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just torture 'em.

Riza followed Ed down the stairs. "So, how much stuff did Roy send?"

"There's six file boxes, plus another two with nothing but photos in them. And this is just the initial inventory. He's trying to hunt down Shou Tucker's reports and research, but since it was classified, it may take a while to get." Ed led Riza into the study. Al was looking at some of the papers while he waited.

"Brother, this is horrible! This list contains all the chimeras that they found. Mustang scribbled a note here that says they had to put some down immediately because they were in extremely bad condition. He also wrote that even the normal animals had been starved and abused."

Riza shuddered. "Does it say what happened to the first one we saw?"

Al flipped to the next page. "No, but there's still a lot that I haven't read."

Ed glanced at her. "What is it?"

Riza walked away from files. She stood in front of a bookcase and ran her fingers over the spine of a book.

"Riza?" Ed looked back at Al, something was very wrong.

"I…it was in it's eyes, you could see all the pain and confusion. It didn't understand, and I wanted to help. So I walked over. We hadn't cleared the room. It was a rookie's mistake. But after seeing that first thing…I just felt…I don't know." Riza turned to face Ed and Al. "I just wanted to help."

"Riza…" Al looked her in the eye. "Whoever it was that did this, you didn't make them draw that circle and put animals inside it. You didn't have any control over their actions."

Ed nodded. "You have good heart, and that's why you wanted to help. I mean, look at Black Hayate. You didn't have to keep him, but you did anyway. You could have dumped him somewhere, and a lot of people would have. And you couldn't leave a cat sitting in the middle of some horrible experiment, even though there was risk to you. Riza, you are one of the kindest, most caring people I know."

Riza blinked. "Do you really mean that?"

Al nodded. "Of course."

"So stop beating yourself up for it. Besides, Al would have done the same thing."

"Yeah, that's true." Riza smiled.

"Are you ready to help us?" Al held out a folder.

"Okay."

"Great. Let's start with the inventory of animals, get that out of the way first." Ed glanced at Riza, she seemed to be calm. "Then we'll start looking at the transmutation circle."

* * *

_Three hours later_

"Brother, I'm going to start dinner. You two can keep working if you want." Al stood and walked to the door.

"Nah, I don't think there's any thing that can't wait a little while. I need a break, anyway. What about you, Riza?" Ed turned to the blond, only to find her draped across an armchair, fast asleep. "Well, never mind then." Ed slowly and carefully got up and followed his brother out.

Ed and Al headed into the kitchen. "So what do you think, Ed?"

Ed flopped into a chair. "I think this is going to be extremely difficult, and probably dangerous as well. Mustang was pretty smart about one thing, sending us all those pictures of the circle so we can lay them out and assemble one. We can move that painting on the wall in there and tape the photos to the wall. It should be enough room."

Al pulled a frying pan out of the cabinet. "Riza was so upset about the way those animals where treated. You and I, we've seen that sort of thing before, but to be the subject yourself…" Al pulled a package of pork chops from the refrigerator.

"Yeah." Ed rested his chin on the table. "Al, Mustang called early this morning. He sounded funny."

"Funny how?"

"Like he…I'm not sure exactly. But it was in his voice. And he didn't ask about Riza. I asked him if he wanted me to tell her anything, and he said no, and then got off the phone really quick."

Al pulled a glass from a cabinet and handed it to Ed. "He was probably scared."

"Of Riza? Well, yeah, most people are, but he didn't even want to leave a message."

"No, I mean that he was probably scared that if he talked to her, she might change her mind and start to blame him. The colonel feels a lot of guilt over this. You would too."

Ed frowned at his glass. He dug in the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of juice. "I don't know what to say to him. I don't know what to say to Riza. I do know what not to say to her, though."

"I hope so."

"Very funny, Al. Look, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's something that Riza told me. I didn't mention it to Mustang. She thinks…she thinks she might be going into heat." Ed leaned against the counter and looked at his younger brother.

"Hmmm. This could be a problem for you."

"What do you mean 'a problem for me'? Why is it a problem for me?" Ed stared at his brother in shock.

"Are you ready to take your relationship that far?"

"_WHAT? _I don't have that kind of relationship with Riza!"

"If she goes into heat, she might become more cat-like. You've seen female cats when they go into heat. And since it's Riza, you might not get much choice."

Ed's mouth fell open. "You…what…when…HOW DID YOU LEARN ABOUT THIS STUFF!"

Al sighed. "I read. And besides, sex isn't bad."

Ed slid to the floor and laid his head against his knees. "I feel sick.."

"Your dinner is ready. Go wake Riza up."

"I can't believe my little brother is giving me a talk about sex."

"I can call Colonel Mustang, if you prefer to have him tell you about sex. Or maybe Lieutenant Havoc. But from what I've heard, you might not want to follow his advice."

"From what you've heard!"

"Yeah, apparently he loses all his girlfriends to the colonel. He must not be doing something right."

Ed grabbed the counter and hauled himself up. "What did you say?"

"Look, we'll find you some books, or something. I mean, if Riza isn't happy, she might, uh, wander."

"Wander? If she isn't happy?"

"Ed, I'm a suit of armor, but I know more about women and sex than you do."

"You are my little brother, and you are not supposed to know anything about sex!"

"Well, then, what do you know about sex?"

"Ah, well…um…uh."

"That's what I thought!"

"Grrrr! Al! Look, I have been kinda busy studying alchemy, not miniskirts!"

"Well, you need to study miniskirts."

"You sound like Mustang!"

Al grabbed two plates and set them on the table. "You are sixteen, Ed. You should notice girls!"

"I notice girls!"

"Only if they're holding a book you want to read!"

"Not true!"

"Okay, have you ever been on a date?"

"Ah. No."

"See?"

"Hey, I've noticed Winry!"

"Only because she hits with a wrench if you don't. Are you in love with Winry?"

Ed paused. "I…I don't know. I used to think about it. But now, I just…it's confusing."

Al walked to the kitchen door. "I'm going to wake up Riza. You should think about what I said, Ed."

Ed leaned against the counter and sighed. _I don't know what to think. Riza. Winry. What the hell do I do?

* * *

_

Author's notes: So I finally get home from my sister's and my modem croaks and dies. Ain't no coming back. On top of that, I recently got a promotion at work (Oh, joy) and now I have to get up at five a.m. But it's an easy job. I basically come in, set up, and zone out while I work. It does give me plenty of time to work out plots, though.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just torture 'em.

Riza stretched, a sleepy sounding grunt escaping her. She glanced at the room around her, trying to discover what had awoken her. Turning to the door, she realized it was open, and Al was staring at her, his eyes sparkling.

"You want to pet my ears again, don't you?" Riza grinned at Al, his excitement audible in the way his armor clanked as he nodded. She tilted her head to the side, considering. "Do I smell pork chops?"

"Yes!"

She grinned. "So this is how it works? You bribe me with food."

Al chuckled, and Riza was amazed at how warm it sounded, even coming from the hollow metal that formed Al's body. "Well, I guess I don't mind."

Al stepped into the room, walking over to stand in front of her. As before he carefully reached out to trace her ears, this time letting his hand linger an additional second. "You better hurry, I left Ed in the kitchen."

Riza turned hurt eyes on him. "My pork chops!" She bolted off the couch, flying down the hallway into the kitchen. Al was stunned. _'Brother, you should be really grateful all she did was throw pears at you. As fast as she is now, you wouldn't stand a chance in a fight'_ Al grimaced, remembering the croaking sounds Ed had made earlier. _'Then again, you've never stood a chance against her...'_

Ed glanced up as Riza shot through the door. His mind flashed back to the conversation he'd just had with his little brother. Ed promptly choked.

"Ed?" Riza watched him sputter and cough, his face flushed and tears slipping down his cheeks. Ed shook his head, his hands flapping frantically at her to stay back. A moment later Ed's couching fit eased and he grabbed for the glass of water on the table. He gulped it down in three swallows, then turned to her.

"Why the hell did you blow in here like that!" Ed froze, then groaned at the threat that shone in her eyes. "No! Sorry, wait, I didn't mean it like that..." He cringed, the knife block was far to close to her hands for his comfort. "What I meant was, you, um, startled me?"

Riza stared.

Ed tried again. "I fixed you a plate? Wasn't sure if you'd like the vegetables or the rolls, but I put them on it any way."

Riza glanced at the table setting across from Ed. True enough, he had set a plate full of food there, along with silverware and a glass of water.

"I'm not sure. About the vegetables, I mean." Riza blinked, glancing back at Ed. "Do cats eat them?"

"Ask Al." Ed advised. "He knows almost as much about cats as he does alchemy. I think I've seen them eat grass, though."

Riza wrinkled her nose. "No grass." She slid into the chair and picked up a fork. She studied the food in front of her for a moment, then daintily took a bite of the corn.

Which she immediately spit back out.

"No veggies, then." Ed flicked a corn kernel off his cheek, watching as it landed on his now corn splattered plate.

Riza's eyes were horrified, her grip on the fork was turning her knuckles white. "I'm so sorry Ed!" She barely managed a whisper.

"I was done eating. Try the roll, maybe bread's okay?" Ed grabbed his napkin and wiped his face. He picked his plate up and headed towards the trash. As he scraped the remains of Riza's bite into the trash, he asked, " Hey, did Al say anything, uh, _weird_, to you?" He scraped at the plate, apparently now trying to remove the floral design as well.

Riza tore of a tiny bit of the roll, squeezed her eyes shut and placed the bit on her tongue. After a second she began to slowly chew. She opened her eyes to see the stiff set of Ed's shoulders as he scraped at the porcelain. "What?"

"I, um." Ed turned and set the plate in the sink. He glanced back at the table to make sure there were no knives lying on it before continuing, "I told him. What you said. About, you know." He stared at the water faucet. "About you maybe going into heat."

Riza sucked in a deep breath, held it for a moment, then released it. She repeated her actions. Then repeated them. And again...And again...And again...

When she was pretty certain she wasn't going to make Winry rebuild Ed's automail again, Riza picked up her fork, stabbed it into her pork chop, got up and left.

Ed groaned. _Fuck.

* * *

_

Riza headed for the stairs. She wanted to crawl into bed. She wanted to go to sleep. She wanted to wake up tomorrow and find that this had been nothing more than a wild, crazy, dream. In which she apparently wanted to nail Edward Elric, but compared to some of the people her subconscious could have chosen to crush on...

"Riza?" Ed was standing at the foot of the stairs. She ignored him.

"Riza? What's wrong?" Al came out of the study, a report in his hand. "Brother, what did you say this time?"

The exasperation in his little brother's voice made Ed twitch. "I told her the truth."

Riza froze. "No, you told your _younger brother_ about-" Riza chocked on the words. She fled up the stairs.

Al glanced at Ed. "Maybe I should talk to her?"

Ed snorted. "You going to give her a sex talk, too?"

"Ah, no, no, no, um, but, I mean, uh, what did you say, Ed?" Al stuttered.

Riza entered her room, slamming the door behind her. She flopped belly first onto the bed, her tail lashing from side to side, her eyes burning with shame. _'He shouldn't have told Al! He had no reason to tell him! It's not like it would affect them turning me back!' _Riza blinked, but the tears she expected didn't fall.

* * *

Author's note: And so, we inch. This is one of those set up chapters...Eh, what's that? Where the fuck have I been? Long story. Three years long. I'm back now, though.

Expect more Elric Brother Bonding Talk, next chapter. Now, where did I put that Alchemist?


End file.
